Basilisk
= Basilisk (Mythologie) = Zur Navigation springenZur Suche springen Der Basilisk (griechisch: βασιλίσϰος basilískos lat. regulus = „kleiner König“ oder „Häuptling“; auch Sibilus) ist ein mythisches Tier und wurde zum Namensgeber einer Leguangattung in Lateinamerika (Basilisken). Er gilt als „König der Schlangen“. In mittelalterlichen Tierbüchern werden Basilisken oft als Mischwesen mit dem Oberkörper eines Hahns, auf dem Kopf eine Krone, und dem Unterleib einer Schlange dargestellt. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte, besonders im Mittelalter, veränderte und verfeinerte man die Darstellung des Mischwesens: Einem Basilisken wurden zwei oder mehrere Vogelbeine, Flügel, Federn oder sogar ein Menschenkopf hinzugefügt. Die Veränderungen waren derart gravierend, dass man bis heute in manchen Kulturen (vor allem im angloamerikanischen Sprachraum) sprachlich zwischen dem ursprünglichen Basilisken (= Basilisk ohne Flügel) und einem Cockatrice (= Basilisk mit Flügeln) unterscheidet. Der Blick eines Basilisken versteinert oder tötet. Sein Atem ist tödlich giftig. Basilisken beschäftigen die Fantasie der Menschen seit der Antike, so dass eine Vielzahl lokaler Basiliskengeschichten entstand. Auch in der Gegenwart kommt der Basilisk in der phantastischen Literatur vor. Holzschnitt aus dem Serpentum et draconum historiae von Ulisse Aldrovandi (Bologna 1640) Echter Stirnlappenbasilisk zum Vergleich mit dem mythischen Basilisk. Inhaltsverzeichnis * 1Erste Erwähnung in der Antike * 2Mittelalter ** 2.1Mittelalterliche Vorstellungen ** 2.2Symbolik und Darstellung * 3Lokale Basiliskengeschichten ** 3.1Aachen ** 3.2Basel ** 3.3Memmingen ** 3.4Pforzheim ** 3.5Sankt Johann (bei Mayen) ** 3.6Wien ** 3.7Weitere lokale Basiliskengeschichten * 4Moderne Rezeption * 5Heraldik * 6Siehe auch * 7Einzelnachweise * 8Literatur * 9Weblinks Erste Erwähnung in der Antike| Quelltext bearbeiten Zum ersten Mal nachweislich erwähnt wird der Basilisk bei Demokrit und dessen Plagiator Bolos von Mendes. Seitdem kann er auf eine „Karriere“ als eines der bekanntesten Fabeltiere der Geschichte zurückblicken. Plinius der Ältere beschrieb ihn im achten Buch seiner Naturalis historia bei den Tieren, die aus dem afrikanischen und orientalischen Bereich kommen. Plinius zufolge handelt es sich um eine Schlangenart, heimisch in der Provinz Kyrenaika. Er sei nicht länger als zwölf Finger (etwa 24 Zentimeter) und habe einen weißen Fleck am Kopf, der ihn wie ein Diadem schmücke. Mittelalter| Quelltext bearbeiten Melchior Lorck: "Basilischus" (Basilisk), Radierung, 1548 Dem Mittelalter war der Basilisk entweder direkt durch Plinius oder durch Solinus, der aus Plinius’ Werken schöpfte, oder durch die Etymologiae des Isidor von Sevilla bekannt.2 Mittelalterliche Vorstellungen| Quelltext bearbeiten In vielen mittelalterlichen Werken, wie beispielsweise in der Physika von Hildegard von Bingen und in der Ornithologia sowie der Monstrorum historia des Bologneser Naturforschers Ulisse Aldrovandi, findet man den Basilisken wieder. Seine Beschreibung ist im Lauf der Zeit sehr verändert und ausgeschmückt worden. Meist trifft man auf folgende Vorstellung: : Der Basilisk schlüpft aus dem Ei eines alten Hahnes oder aus einem dotterlosen Hühnerei, das von einer Kröte, einer Schlange oder im Mist ausgebrütet wird. Sein stinkender Atem ist unerträglich und sein Blick soll versteinern können. Das Ungeheuer haust in Brunnenschächten und Kellern. Es kann nur vernichtet werden, indem ihm ein Metallspiegel vorgehalten wird, worin sich der versteinernde Blick gegen den Basilisken selbst kehrt. Dazu wird noch in anderen Quellen erwähnt, dass auch das Wiesel den Basilisken töten könne. Der englische Franziskaner Franziskus Bartholomäus erwähnt, dass der todbringenden Blick nur durch ein Wiesel bezwungen werden könne, das zuvor von der Weinraute (Rutaceae) gefressen hat. Das Motiv des versteinernden Blickes findet man auch in den antiken Erzählungen über die Gorgo Medusa, der statt Haaren Schlangen auf dem Kopf wuchsen. Erzengel Michael tötet den Basilisken Zwolle Stadtsiegel 1295 Thomas von Cantimpré suchte mittels seines Experimentator eine Erklärung für die tödliche Wirkung des Blickes des Basilisken. Er ging davon aus, dass die von den Augen des Basilisken ausgehenden Strahlen den spiritus visibilis des Menschen verdürben. Der Kontakt mit der Bestie würde dann auch alle anderen spiritus zerstören, so dass der Tod einträte. Die Details der Entstehung des Basilisken aus einem Hahnenei bezweifelte Thomas. In der Alchemie war die Asche des Basilisken begehrt. Sie galt als Mittel gegen andere giftige Tiere. Symbolik und Darstellung| Quelltext bearbeiten Basilisk als Allegorie der Sünde, 1741, Wolframs-Eschenbach Basilisken symbolisieren als allegorische Figur den Tod, den Teufel, die Sünde oder den Antichristen. Unter den Todsünden wird der Basilisk oft mit der Wollust, aber auch mit Neid und Hochmut gleichgesetzt. Häufig wird Christus dargestellt, wie er einen Basilisken zertritt. Darstellungen von Basilisken im kirchlichen Raum aus der Zeit des 13. bis 17. Jahrhunderts sind häufig anzutreffen an Taufsteinen, Apsisfriesen, Schreinen usw. Als Basiliskengift wurde die sich gegen Ende des 15. Jahrhunderts ausbreitende Syphilis bezeichnet. Die Redewendung Basiliskenblick bezeichnet einen besonders scharfen oder stechenden Blick. In der Alchemie, die sprachlich in Allegorien gefasst ist, steht der Basilisk für den Stein der Weisen. Der Komponist Solage (2. Hälfte 14. Jh.) schrieb Le basile: Der Basilisk tötet von Natur aus all jene augenblicklich, die er sieht, denn sein Gift ist tödlich; ohne Maß, ohne Heilmittel, ohne Erleichterung. Genauso tötet der Neid die Guten durch sehr blutige Eifersucht, so dass jeder seinesgleichen mit großer Feindschaft betrachtet, denn der Betrug hält die Welt in seiner Macht. Le basile de sa propre nature tous ceulz qu‘il voit tue soubdaynement. car son venin est mortel sanz mesure. sanz remede et sanz alegement. Ainsi tue Envielez bonz par trez sanglante jalousie. tant que chascun voit son per a grant payne. car Barat tient le monde en son demaine. Lokale Basiliskengeschichten| Quelltext bearbeiten In zahlreichen ortsbezogenen Erzählungen kommt der Basilisk vor, denn er hat die Fantasie abergläubischer Menschen stets angeregt. Fürsten begehrten Basiliskeneier für ihre Raritätenkammern und auf Jahrmärkten wurden bis weit in die frühe Neuzeit Basilisken zur Schau gestellt. Zedlers Universallexikon beschreibt den Basilisk noch getreu nach den überlieferten Vorstellungen, geht dann aber kritisch mit Einzelfällen ins Gericht. Er berichtet unter anderem von betrügerischer Basiliskenschau in Deutschland im Jahr 1671, die entlarvt wurde. Es folgt eine aus heutiger Sicht amüsant anmutende „wissenschaftlich-kontroverse“ Darstellung, warum Hähne keine Eier legen können.3 Später weiß Meyers Konversations-Lexikon über diese Betrügereien zu berichten: (Siehe dazu auch Jenny Haniver) Aachen| Quelltext bearbeiten In Aachen (Deutschland) glaubte man im Jahr 1748, dass zwei Hähne Basiliskeneier gelegt hätten. Der Bürgermeisterdiener Johannes Janssen schreibt in seiner Chronik für dieses Jahr: Basilisk bei der Basler Wettsteinbrücke Einer der zahlreichen Basler Basilisken-Brunnen, Unterer Rheinweg Basel| Quelltext bearbeiten In Basel (Schweiz) erschien der Basilisk erstmals als Schildhalter um 1448 und man kann in der Stadt viele Basiliskenfiguren in allen Varianten finden. Auch Basler Münzen wurden mit einem Basiliskenmotiv geprägt6. Verschiedene Sagen bringen Basel mit dem Basilisken in Verbindung7: * Bei der Gründung der Stadt soll ein Basilisk in einer Höhle beim jetzigen Gerberbrunnen gewohnt haben und so zu seinen Wappenehren gekommen sein * Da die Namen Basilisk und Basilea für Basel ähnlich sind, brachten die Einwohner diese zwei nachträglich zusammen. Ursprünglich hat der Stadtname vermutlich nichts mit einem Basilisken zu tun. Die erste nachweisliche Nennung der Stadt findet man in römischer Geschichtsschreibung * Nach einer anderen Version soll ein Kaufmann einen Basilisken nach Basel gebracht haben. Fest steht, dass 1474 in Basel (nach einem Tierprozess) ein Hahn zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Dem Hahn wurde vorgeworfen, er habe ein Ei gelegt, was wider die Natur war. Vor allem aber befürchteten die Basler, dass aus dem Ei ein Basilisk schlüpfen könnte. Der Hahn wurde nach ordentlichem Prozess enthauptet und das inkriminierte Ei den Flammen übergeben. Basilisk Stadtmuseum Memmingen Memmingen| Quelltext bearbeiten In Memmingen (Deutschland) verdiente sich einer Sage nach ein zum Tode Verurteilter die Freiheit, indem er einen im Keller eines Hauses in der Nähe der Frauenmühle wohnenden Basilisken tötete. Der Basilisk hatte schon vorher viele Wagemutige mit seinem Blick getötet. Der Mann hatte dafür sein Gewand mit Spiegeln behängt und einen Spiegel als Schild getragen.8 Der Basilisk ist eines der sieben Memminger Wahrzeichen. Pforzheim Schlosskirche romanische Südwestfassade Fries Detail mit Basilisk Pforzheim| Quelltext bearbeiten Aberglaube zu Pforzheim: ein siebenjähriger hahn legt ein kleines ei, das mufs man übers dach werfen, sonst schlügt das wetter in haus; gebrütet gibt es einen basilisk. Jacob Grimm Sankt Johann (bei Mayen)| Quelltext bearbeiten Das Wappen der Stadt Sankt Johann (bei Mayen) (Deutschland) zeigt einen roten Basilisken auf silbernem Schild. Es entspricht dem Wappen der Familie von Breidbach (siehe Emmerich Joseph von Breidbach zu Bürresheim), die mehrere Jahrhunderte das dortige Schloss Bürresheim bewohnte. Basilisk (als Skulptur und Fresko) und Beschriftung des Hauses in der Schönlaterngasse Nr. 7, Wien. Darstellung des Basilisken auf der Hauswand bei Schönlaterngasse Nr. 3 in Wien Wien| Quelltext bearbeiten Eine Sage aus Wien (Österreich) erzählt, dass im Hausbrunnen des Hauses Schönlaterngasse Nr. 7 im Jahre 1212 ein Basilisk hauste. Ein Bäckerbub wollte das gefährliche Tier, dessen Anblick einen in Stein verwandelt, besiegen. Unten angekommen hielt der Bub dem Basilisken den Spiegel vors Gesicht, worauf dieser ob seines eigenen Abbildes, so von seiner Scheußlichkeit entsetzt, vor Wut und Ingrimm zerplatzt. Im Anschluss wurde der Brunnen samt dem Leichnam des Ungeheuers mit Steinen und Erde versiegelt. Heute soll ein Fresko des Basilisken an der Hausmauer des Hauses an die mutige Tat des Jungen erinnern. Die dazugehörige Inschrift wurde erst 1932 nach dem Originaltext von 1577 angefertigt.9 In einer anderen Variante dieser Sage wurde der Basilisk im Brunnen durch die Bevölkerung mithilfe von Erde und Steinen erstickt.10 Weitere lokale Basiliskengeschichten| Quelltext bearbeiten * Deutschland: Bautzen, Halle (Saale), München, Trier * Polen: Warschau11 Moderne Rezeption| Quelltext bearbeiten Der Basilisk regt die Fantasie der Menschen auch heute noch an und ist ein beliebtes Motiv in der Literatur. Er nimmt hierbei oftmals die Rolle eines Monsters ein, das zu bezwingen ist. So muss in Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens der Titelheld einen riesigen Basilisken töten, um seinen Gegner Lord Voldemort besiegen zu können. Auch Hägar der Schreckliche kämpft in einem Comic aus dem Jahr 1986 gegen einen Basilisken (Hägar der Schreckliche III. Hägar und der Basilisk). In dem deutschen Spielfilm Sedicio bringt ein Basilisk das Gefüge zwischen Zeit und Raum durcheinander und ist für den Kampf zwischen Wüter und Oastarian verantwortlich. In vielen Computerspielen und auch Rollenspielen wird diese antagonistische Haltung aufgegriffen, so auch in Dungeons & Dragons, Das Schwarze Auge, The Witcher 3 und World of Warcraft. Allerdings nimmt der Basilisk in der modernen Rezeption nicht immer diese typisch antagonistische Stellung ein. So tritt der Basilisk in einem der Scheibenwelt-Romane (in: Der Zauberhut) auf. Dieser wird allerdings von einer Truhe mit vielen kleinen Füßen verspeist und wird somit karikiert. Ähnliches geschieht in „Der Schatz im Ötscher“ (ein Spiel- & Leseabenteuer von Franz Sales Sklenitzka). Hier kommt ein eher ungewöhnlicher Basilisk vor, dem ist die Sache mit dem tödlichen Blick selbst sehr unangenehm, was mit einer Sonnenbrille behoben werden kann. Bei Hannes Hüttners Kinderbuch Das Blaue vom Himmel spielt Basil, der Basilisk eine ausgesprochen freundliche und wichtige Rolle, womit selbst positive Eigenschaften dem Basilisken assoziiert werden. In der Kinderbuchserie Beast Quest von Adam Blade heißt Band 39 "Raptox der Teufelsbasilisk". Dieser Basilisk weist einige typische Eigenschaften auf: Er wohnt im Gebirge, hat Schuppen, speit Gift und kann Steine zertrümmern. Das Gedankenexperiment Roko's Basilisk1213 handelt von einer hypothetischen zukünftigen künstlichen Intelligenz, die all jene bestrafen wird, die nicht an ihrer Verwirklichung arbeiten wollen. Heraldik| Quelltext bearbeiten In der Heraldik steht der Basilisk, ebenso wie der Greif und der Löwe, als Wappentier in der Reihe der gemeinen Figuren. Siehe dazu den Artikel Basilisk (Wappentier). * Kategorie:Tierwesen Kategorie:Drachenartige Kategorie:Mischwesen Kategorie:Geflügelte Kategorie:Vogelartige